


Drunken Truths

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Drunk Dialling, Drunk Nick, M/M, NSFW, Nick is kinda drunk, PWP, Smut, Truth Serum, aphrodisiac drink, but it's totally consensual, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Nick... drinks something he perhaps should have learnt more about before drinking. Then he drunk dials Sean. And smut ensues.





	Drunken Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts).



> because TeamRenhardt pointed out a lack of Spice Shop smut... and because I just spent the weekend reading through most of the Renhardt fills on the old kink meme...

“Renard,” he answered the phone.

 

“Captain!!!”

 

Sean Renard blinked – though he didn’t allow himself any other shows of surprise. “Nick?” he asked.

 

“Yep!” There was the sound of a hiccough.

 

A pause.

 

“Captain. Captain. Captain. Captain. Sean!”

 

“Are you… all right?” he asked.

 

Another hiccough. “Yep!” It sounded as though the Grimm was stumbling. “Jus’ … jus’ had to call you,” he slurred out.

 

Sean sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Oh?” he asked.

 

“Yep! Did’ya know you have the best – best eyes – in the whooole precinct?”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“No! I only – only had a li’l bit.”

 

“A little bit of what?”

 

“Wine.”

 

“I didn’t think you drank wine.”

 

“I do! Sometimes… You gotta, gotta come over here and glare at me! It’s sexy!”

 

“My glaring is sexy?”

 

“Yesh! And your eyes… eyes are sexy too… and mouth and hands and I bet your cock is _awesome!_ ”

 

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

 

“Nope!”

 

“Drugged?”

 

A giggle. An actual giggle. “Nope!”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“A’ th’ shop.”

 

“The Spice Shop?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Should I come over there?”

 

There was a squeal in his ear. “You said cum!!!!” Another burst of giggles.

 

Sean sighed. “Nicholas,” he said, “would you like me to come to the shop and check on you?”

 

“Oooh! Yes, please! With your eyes and your hands and your mouth and your _abs_!”

 

“Very well.” Lifting the phone away from his ear, the Captain hesitated, before bringing it back. “I want you to stay on the line,” he said.

 

“Okay! Do you like strawberries? I like strawberries. Rosie’s wine tastes kinda like strawberries.”

 

Sean frowned. “Strawberries?” he asked.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“What else?”

 

There was a sound as though Nick was smacking his lips together. “ Sex,” he decided. “It definitely tastes like sex. Guy sex. Not guy and girl sex. Guy and guy sex. That sex.”

 

Slipping into his car, Sean easily hooked the phone up to his bluetooth.

 

“Oh, and pineapple,” Nick decided, along with another lip-smacking sound. “Pineapple and sex and strawberries!”

 

“And what colour was this wine?”

 

“Uh… red? I think it was red… maybe kinda purple… can you get purple wine? Everyone always just asks red or white. It definitely wasn’t white.”

 

“And did it have a smell?”

 

There was a thump.

 

“Nicholas?”

 

“Oops! Fell off the bench. I’m okay.” A deep sniff in. “Smells like… mint.” A pause. “Why does it smell like mint and taste like strawberries and pineapple and sex?”

 

Sean resisted the urge to sigh, as well as the urge to thump his head against the steering wheel.  Instead, he calmly indicated, before changing lanes. “Did it have a label on it?” he asked.

 

“Nope. Just a bottle. A wine bottle. Definitely in a wine bottle. Well, it was. I drank it. Most of it… there’s li’l bit left if you want some?”

 

“I will be fine. How do you feel?”

 

“Mmmmm…. Hot….” There was the sound of clothes rustling.

 

“Nicholas -”

 

“Hot. Hot. Hot!”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Really, really, really horny.” A whine slipped into Nick’s voice as he spoke, as though it simply wasn’t fair. “And, ohhhh! Soooo sensitive!” More rustling.

 

Sean frowned. “Are you – undressing?” he asked.

 

“Yep! Too hot,” Nick replied as though it should have been obvious. “Need to get cooler…”

 

“Nicholas -”

 

“Not helping! Your voice is too sexy, just makes it hotter.” There was the jingle of a belt.

 

“Perhaps you should leave your clothing on.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you are in the Spice Shop. And I doubt your friends would appreciate you disrobing in there.”

 

“Fuck! Keep talking.” The sound of flesh on flesh.

 

Groaning, Sean drew a deep breath. “Nicholas,” he said, “I am on my way to get you, but I need you to do something for me.”

 

“Okay!”

 

“I need you to sit on your hands.”

 

A pause.

 

“Why?” Petulant and needy.

 

“Because, I thought you wanted me to come and check you out, how can I check you out if you’ve got your hands on yourself?”

 

“Ooooh! Are you going to put your hands on me? Or your mouth. Your tongue! Anything, really. You are super, super sexy. I bet you have sex all the time.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yep. ‘cos you’re just so sexy… you must always be having sex… I would… if I could… have sex with you – all the time.”

 

“You would?”

 

“Of course!”

 

There was a brief pause.

 

“Are you almost here yet?”

 

Sean suppressed a smile. “Almost,” he agreed.

 

“Good. ‘Cos I’m hot. And horny. And I think my cock wants to cum.”

 

“Your _cock_ wants to cum?”

 

“Yep. Think so.” A short pause. “It’s definitely waving at me like it agrees.”

 

Sean resisted the urge to close his eyes. “And where is your clothing?”

 

“I had to undo my pants!” Nick whined, “I was too hot! Plus, my cock decided to _grow_ , so they were too tight!” He sounded triumphant, as though he’d just managed a great feat of logical reasoning.

 

“And your underwear?”

 

“Didn’t wear any. How am I supposed to make you want me by bending over my desk and showing off my ass if you can see underwear lines through my jeans?”

 

Sean wasn’t entirely sure how he was mean to respond to that.

 

“So I didn’t wear any,” Nick continued, “and now my cock is _big_ and hot and hard and really, really wants to cum!”

 

“I see.”

 

“Ooooh! When you get here, you need to look at me!”

 

“To look at you?”

 

“Yes! Sexy eyes!”

 

“I have sexy eyes?”

 

“Yep! And sexy mouth and lips and hands and chest and ass… you’re totally sexy. But you need to look at me ‘cos your looks are sexy. I bet if you looked at me long enough I’d cum!”

 

“So when I have to reprimand you and you start squirming?”

 

“Oh!” A moan, long and low and full of promise and want. “I know I’m meant to be sorry, but I can’t help it!” Nick exclaimed. “You’re so hot!! And when you look at me like that I can’t help but think about all the things I want you to do to me!”

 

“Things?”

 

“Like… spankings! And blowjobs! And fucking! And I really, really want to get my mouth on you. Oh! And bondage. You can sooooo tie me up!”

 

Sean pulled the car over to a stop out the front of the Spice Shop. “And how long have you wanted these things?” he asked.

 

“Forever!”

 

“Forever?”

 

“Well, almost forever… since I saw you? Probably. I don’t know. Don’t remember not wanting you. You make me so hot.” A rustle. “Are you here yet?”

 

“I’m here.”

 

“No you’re not! I can’t see you!”

 

Holding back a smirk, Sean transferred the call back to his phone, lifting it up to his ear as he stepped out of the car, slamming the door loud enough Nick could hear it on the other end of the line.

 

A long, low moan.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Harsh breath. Panting.

 

“What do you want?” Sean asked.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Should I come inside?”

 

“Yes! Inside! Inside me! Cum inside me!” Shuffling and squirming. “Need you so much! So hot! Ooooh! And hold me down! Bruise my wrists…” another moan.

 

Striding forward, Sean slipped the key he had… acquired… into the door, unlocking it and letting himself inside. Nick was sitting on the front counter, his shirt hanging open over his chest, jeans undone and yes, his cock was standing proudly to attention between the folded back denim, swollen and red and somewhat painful looking.

 

Nick’s skin was flushed, his eyes somewhat dazed. Beside him, on the counter, sat an almost-empty wine bottle.

 

Ending the call, Sean strode forward, lifting up the wine bottle to sniff at it.

 

Beside him, Nick whined. “Wanna touch you!” he said. “Or have you touch me. Or both!” He shifted, impatient, but still with his hands beneath his ass as instructed.

 

“Do you know what it is that you’ve drunk?” Sean asked him, turning to look at the wriggling Grimm.

 

Nick beamed back at him – as though he wanted nothing more than Sean’s eyes on him. “Wine!” he declared. Then hiccoughed. “But don’t tell Rosie!”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I wasn’t… wasn’t s’posed to drink anything!” Nick explained, wriggling as though trying to shuffle himself along the counter towards Sean.

 

“Then why did you?”

 

Nick paused, frowning. “’Cos I was sad,” he decided, giving a nod of his head.

 

“Why were you sad?”

 

Nick pouted. “I wore my sexy jeans and no underwear and I bent over my desk 56 times today!” he declared. “And you still didn’t ask me out.” His lower lip jutted out, eyes widening as he peered up at Sean.

 

“Did you ever think of asking me yourself?” Sean asked.

 

Nick paused. “Nope,” he said. “Want you to be the one holding me down.” He nodded as though that explained things.

 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be the one to ask.”

 

“It doesn’t?”

 

Sean shook his head.

 

Nick face brightened. “Okay!” he said. “Go out with me! For sex! Lots and lots of sex!” His eyes dragged over Sean from head toe, mouth parting and tongue darting out to wet his lips as he did so. “I fantasise about you,” he said.

 

“This ‘wine’,” Sean said, shaking the bottle before the Grimm’s eyes, “is a rather specific and special blend used by wesen on traditional occasions. It is known to have a rather intoxicating effect on humans – and, it appears, Grimms.”

 

Nick grinned at him.

 

“Luckily for you,” the Captain continued, “it also has the rather fortunate side-effect of making the drinker tell the truth.”

 

“Fortunate?” Nick asked. Then he beamed. “Yes! I want to sex you! I really, really do!” He wriggled once more. “Want to touch you and suck you and lick you and feel you inside me...” his voice broke off in a moan.

 

“Yes, fortunate,” Sean explained, taking a step closer to the Grimm, “as, were you simply intoxicated I would not do this.” Reaching out, he placed his hands on Nick’s shoulders. Beneath his touch, the Grimm shivered.

 

“Sean!” he moaned. Then his voice dropped, as though he was talking to himself. “Fuck. I can see it. His chest. Abs! Oh fuck! So close.” Nick licked his lips. “Want to taste. Want to touch. Want him to fuck me.” He wriggled.

 

Sean slid his hands down Nick’s arms, causing wide eyes catch his own. “You are very fortunate that I know this ‘wine’ makes you tell the truth,” he said, “or I would make you wait until you are sober in order to ask anything of me.”

 

Nick’s mouth hung open, breath coming in sharp gasps.

 

“Do you have anything you want to ask?”

 

Whining, Nick wriggled, and then suddenly his words seemed to be trying to chase each other out of his mouth. “Yes! Fuck! Please fuck! Me. Please fuck me! And touch! So much touching! You touch me and I touch you! And suck! Want to suck you so bad! Feel you! Clothes. Clothes need to go. Need. Need you. So much. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

 

“Very well.” With a nod, Sean slid his hands back up Nick’s arms, before slipping them beneath the edges of the Grimm’s open shirt. Pushing, Sean slid the short down Nick’s arms, letting it fall away.

 

With a cry, Nick squirmed forward, hands coming up to latch onto Sean’s jacket as he leaned in, face tilted up. “Kiss. Yes. Please!” he demanded.

 

So Sean kissed him.

 

He pressed his tongue in between lips that parted eagerly, taking and learning the taste he found there. He mapped out and claimed the Grimm’s mouth as his own, before making his way down a long neck to press bites across taut shoulders.

 

He traced his way across Nick’s skin, learning and claiming as he went – leaving marks behind to show where he had been – to show what was his.

 

Nick mewled, pressing up into it, wanton and open and oh so needy, hands scrabbling at Sean in his desperation.

 

Clothing was removed, and Nick licked and sucked and moaned against Sean’s chest, as though he could stay there forever.

 

Fingers slipped down, pressing his jeans aside and then slipping up and in and Nick arched, crying out.

 

“Fuck! Yes! Please! Want! Want! Want! More!” he cried.

 

So Sean gave it to him.

 

He drove the Grimm towards the edge, holding him there, fingers of one hand shoved up his ass while his other hand curved over that eager cock, holding it back.

 

“Not yet,” he murmured.

 

And Nick keened.

 

Shifting, Sean dragged Nick to the edge of the counter, stepping forward as he freed his own cock. Nick panted, eyes wide and hungry, staring at him.

 

And Sean thrust into him. It was hard and fast and rough. With the rub of the counter beneath Nick’s ass, and the burn inside as he was forced open and taken.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Please! More! Harder! More!”

 

So Sean gave him more.

 

Woge rippling over his skin, speed and strength increasing, he let go, snarling as he captured those panting lips with his own, force of his thrusts shaking the entire counter.

 

Nick keened into the kiss, fingers scrabbled for purchase against sculpted shoulders and smooth skin, ankles trying to lock behind Sean, to draw him further in.

 

“Please! Please! Please! Please!” he gasped into Sean’s mouth.

 

And Sean came, pounding into him as he rode through his orgasm, teeth biting down hard into the Grimm’s shoulder.

 

Nick cried out, spasming, but unable to cum, tears of frustration and pleasure leaking from his eyes.

 

“Please!” he whined. “Please!”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“You! Need… need you! Fuck! Need to cum! So bad!”

 

Sean’s hand gentled on his cock, relaxing the tight band that had held Nick’s orgasm at bay. “Oh?” he asked. “And who do you belong to?’

 

Nick shook, head tossing from side to side as he ground himself against Sean, chasing his own orgasm.

 

Strong fingers tightened around his cock once more. “Who do you belong to?” Sean repeated.

 

“You!” Nick gasped out, half-sob, half-cry of pleasure. “You! Please, Sean, please! You!”

 

Sean – whose gentle thrusts had never stilled – grinned. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Nick’s shoulders. Dragging them towards himself at the same time as he thrust upwards, driving into the Grimm.

 

“Yesssss! More! Please!”

 

Again and again and again Sean thrust, until Nick was crying and writhing on his cock.

 

When Nick’s orgasm came, it was the most silent he had been all evening. Mouth open, head flung back, neck stretched taut, Nick came, jerking helplessly as his cock sprayed cum all over his chest and face, like a marionette on a string.

 

His ass clenched down around Sean, drawing another orgasm from the Captain, who grinned triumphantly as he came, striping the Grimm’s insides once more, claiming him as his.

 

Slowly, slowly they came down from their orgasms, flushed and sweaty and with the air heavy with the smell of sex.

 

Sleepy, contented eyes blinked bleerily up at Sean. “Five minutes,” Nick muttered. Snuggling into Sean as he patted at his chest. “Then I can go again.”


End file.
